


sucker for you

by 2manyboys



Series: kink meme fills [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Fixation, Quynh and Booker and Nile are also briefly present but don't have dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys
Summary: Written for the kinkmeme prompt (and then, after posting, expanded to include smut): Joe loves Nicky's neck and biting into it, but any hickeys heal instantly. Doesn't mean Joe can't spend hours sucking bruises on it. Either desperate Nicky or indifferent but secretly hot for it Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: kink meme fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914529
Comments: 50
Kudos: 496





	sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingscholarlad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingscholarlad/gifts).



Neither of them really knows what triggers it, and they’ve had the time and inclination to experiment, but sometimes Joe gets orally fixated. 

He’s usually the last one to notice. Just like Joe keeps snacks around for Nicky, who can get hangry on long missions, Nicky keeps a pack of gum on hand for Joe. It’s when the gum isn’t enough, when he starts chewing on straws and coffee lids, on his expensive drawing pencils, and last (but certainly not least) on _Nicky_ , that Joe will take these things out of his mouth and say, “How long have I been…?” 

It’s often Andy who knows. She pays attention to this stuff like she’s keeping an eye out for issues with their immortality. This time, watching Joe put his chewed chopsticks down in his mostly-empty takeout container, Andy says “Since yesterday. You put the string of Nicky’s hoodie in your mouth when you were reading that book over his shoulder.” 

Nicky frowns a little, “Sorry my love, I didn’t notice.” 

“It was a good book.” Joe reassures him. They’d been cuddled up on the couch, Nicky on his lap, his arms around Nicky’s waist. They’re working their way through Pratchett. 

“It’s movie night, you guys can neck like the teenagers you are at heart.” Andy tells them, smiling in a way that undercuts her teasing. 

Movie night was Nile’s idea. They cycle through who gets to choose for the week, assuming they’re all together and not working on something that interrupts the schedule. She makes them watch recent things they may have missed and they choose an eclectic assortment of foreign language and old (by Nile’s standards) classics. Quynh is slowly adapting to the internet and often has the best choices because she does actual research on them. It’s a brilliant ploy for team bonding. 

Since everything that went down with getting Booker and Quynh back, they’ve been holed up in an old farmhouse in the countryside. The living room has a loveseat that Joe and Nicky have already accidentally napped in twice, waking up to find Booker ignoring them, watching football on mute like he wasn’t the one to tuck a blanket around them. There’s still some tiptoeing around each other, thus, movie nights.

Joe is already a hundred percent certain that he’s not going to watch the movie, whatever it is that Andy chose.

Nicky’s little frown disappears when he catches Joe’s line of sight. “Oh, it’s like that?”

“Like what?” Joe asks, playing dumb, eyes darting up from Nicky’s neck. They smile at each other. 

“Now you notice.” Andy complains, just trying to finish her dumplings. “Go, join the others, I’ll deal with the trash.” 

“Thanks, Boss.” Joe says, already chewing on his own lower lip. 

“Yes, thank you Andy.” Nicky echoes. He takes Joe’s hand and gently pulls him along into the living room. 

They settle on the loveseat, briefly interrupting an ongoing argument about, of all things, sparkling versus flat water. Nobody asks for their input, which is good, because then Joe’s biting Nicky’s lower lip instead. 

By the time Andy joins them, settling on the couch between Quynh and Nile to get the movie started, Joe’s about to ask Nicky if maybe they can skip this one. Instead, Nicky manhandles him into rearranging so that he can comfortably lean back against Joe’s chest, one leg stretched out along the loveseat and the other dangling off the side. Joe can’t see the screen very well but that’s okay because Nicky’s given him perfect access to his neck. 

Joe kisses him first, along his shoulder. Nicky makes a pleased hum but reaches up and holds Joe’s mouth against his neck, asking for it. Joe nips at him, laughing when Nicky tugs on his hair, impatient, and gives in. 

He’s spent hours sucking bruises on Nicky’s pale neck before. As usual, the first one he leaves is the softest, it doesn’t take long to show up after Joe lets up on the pressure, faint and pink. Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long to disappear either, fading darker and back to nothing in under a minute. After that he has a better feel for it. 

Joe prefers to do this after he’s already made Nicky come, pressing him into the mattress with the weight of his body and sucking hickeys onto his neck until Nicky gets desperate to go again and gives Joe something else to get his mouth on. They haven’t done this during movie night before, for all Andy accuses them of being horny teens. It’s nice. Nicky’s plastered against him, alternating between ignoring Joe and wordlessly asking for it harder by giving him a better angle or tugging at Joe’s curls. 

Joe gets wrapped up in it, committed to seeing Nicky all marked up with the shape of his mouth even for a fleeting moment. It’s a good thing the movie has everyone’s attention because Nicky squirms after the third one that Joe makes deep and dark, sucking long and hard. After the fifth, Nicky makes a soft noise somewhere between pained and aroused and tugs his oversized hoodie down over his crotch. When it looks like Nicky’s been attacked by an exuberant vampire, Joe relents and kisses every fading bruise.

He tugs gently on Nicky’s earlobe with his teeth, letting go to whisper, “Need a break, mi amore? Want to go to bed?”

Nicky thinks about it for a second, squirming again and feeling Joe hard against him, but shakes his head. “Feels good like this.” He whispers back. Joe bites him in response, not hard enough to draw blood of course, but enough that it makes Nicky jump a little bit and make that same tiny noise. 

He manages to watch some of the movie with his mouth on Nicky’s neck, sucking the same spot over and over like he can taste the bruise and is really trying to make it last. Eventually Nicky has to push him away, making Joe laugh and torment him by dragging his beard against the sensitive spot. Their giggling makes Nile throw popcorn at them. 

Joe goes back to giving Nicky a string of hickeys, laughing softly to himself at the rhyme. He likes the taste of Nicky’s skin, always has, likes when Nicky gets a little pushy but stays lazy like this is all about him indulging Joe. As if he’s not having trouble hiding his erection. Joe risks putting his hand into the pocket of Nicky’s hoodie and gives it a squeeze just as he sucks harder on an already-fading mark, delighting in the way Nicky sucks in a breath and jerks against the arm Joe has around his chest. 

Nicky pushes up into Joe’s hand just once and then says, “After the movie?” 

Joe kisses his neck in agreement, just holding him close until the credits roll. He’ll get his mouth back on Nicky soon enough. 

* * *

Usually Nicky hangs around in the living room with the others afterward, discussing the themes and characters, asking questions. This time he’s on his way out of the room before anyone turns the lights back on, tugging Joe’s hand out of his hoodie pocket and dragging him along too, saying, “Goodnight everyone!” It’s obvious, but they’re past embarrassment about something as simple as wanting each other.

“Nicolò, where's the fire?” Joe asks, putting his name into a teasing sing-song.

“That is not funny.” Nicky tells him, pulling harder as Joe tries to slow them down.

Nicky gets his hands around Joe’s waist and drags him down the hall to their room, a task made easier by the sliding of Joe’s socks on the hardwood floors. Joe is laughing, nearly breathless with it, clinging to every old door frame like if they make it to bed five seconds slower he will have won this game. 

“If there is no fire-“ Joe starts, but he can’t get through his joke because he’s laughing too hard. Nicky’s clinging to him with a strong arm around his middle, trying to open the door to their room without letting Joe wriggle free. 

“There is no fire.” Nicky says, more frustrated than romantic, “ _You_ are the only thing I would like to consume me.”

" _Nicky_.” Joe says, touched. He concedes the game in order to turn and box Nicky in against their door, surrenders to kiss him. 

Kissing Nicky is always good, no matter when or where; kissing Nicky when the feeling of Joe’s mouth against anything is amplified and sensitive and _right_ is very nearly the most perfect thing Joe can imagine. Nicky’s lips are addictive, the way he kisses Joe slow and indulgent because he knows Joe’s hyperfocused on the sensation makes it taste even sweeter. As he pulls away from Nicky’s mouth the feeling of their lips parting makes Joe shiver and go back for another kiss.

Reaching up to hold Nicky's face in one hand and tenderly stroke his thumb along Nicky’s cheekbone, Joe whispers, with all the reverence of a love confession, “Nicky... if there’s no fire... then how are you so hot?” 

Nicky can’t even pretend he didn’t see this punchline coming. In fact, he’s prepared for this with his own terrible joke. He huffs a laugh and says, “Joe? Bite me.”

Joe drops his mouth down to Nicky’s neck and does, more of a teasing little nip than a proper bite, an acknowledgement. 

Nicky scratches his nails against the back of Joe’s neck and says, “Not just there. Not right here.”

“Wherever you want.” Joe says. He wants Nicky’s thighs, his arms, his chest, his ass, wants to get his mouth on every part of Nicky. He bites his own lower lip again just thinking about the wanting. 

“Bed.” Nicky insists, finally getting the door open so both of them can tumble through it. 

Getting undressed is a mess of limbs. Nicky nearly trips stepping out of his briefs and Joe almost elbows him in the face. When they make it into bed that same mess of limbs is suddenly a lot more interesting. Still, the first thing Joe does after dropping most of his body weight against Nicky is return to giving him hickeys, adoring the way Nicky spreads his legs for him, arches up and makes a low pleased little hum.

Nicky tilts his head back and melts at the feeling of Joe’s lips on his neck again, the pressure that will leave another temporary mark. He runs a hand down Joe’s back, tracing the familiar pattern of Joe’s moles without needing to see them, and tangles his other hand into Joe’s hair, clinging. His erection had faded when Joe had stopped teasing him like this earlier but now, as Joe sucks at his skin hard enough that it aches with the echo of it long after he moves to a new spot, with the warmth and weight of Joe on top of him, Nicky is lazily getting hard again. 

Joe feels Nicky shift and bring his knees up to give himself more leverage to grind up into Joe’s stomach but doesn’t grind back. He’s busy kissing under Nicky’s jaw, rubbing his beard against the fading redness on Nicky’s neck, busy kissing him and waiting for a blank canvas again. 

“Yusuf,” Nicky groans, using that name to signal a switch to Arabic because sometimes it still takes Joe’s breath away to hear words he taught Nicky to say centuries ago, “More?”

“You want the lube, sweetheart?” Joe asks, switching languages seamlessly, mouthing along Nicky’s collarbone and sliding slightly lower in the cradle of his hips. “You need to come?”

“I want your mouth.” Nicky says. That particular phrase, fraught with meaning, makes Joe shiver, remembering the first time he’d heard Nicky say it correctly back to him. He’s mentally constructing an apocryphal story about these periods of oral fixation originating from those exact syllables on Nicky’s tongue, a glorious enchantment from his young lover to ensure Joe satisfies his every desire. Nicky probably won’t let him tell Nile this story. 

“Can I bite-“ Joe starts to ask, cupping a hand around Nicky’s pec. 

He feels Nicky’s cock twitch against him as Nicky interrupts with, “Yes, Yusuf, _yes_ please.”

Joe kisses him first, like he’s scouting out the right placement for his teeth. Nicky is squirming too much for him to leave a real mark but the line of pink he does manage to scrape and nip across Nicky’s chest is pretty enough that Joe pulls back to trace it with his fingers until it’s nearly gone, leaning back in to lick up the same path because Nicky’s hands pull his head down again. 

“Other side?” Joe asks. Nicky bares his neck and arches backward with a low groan that might be Joe’s name, hips twisting through the stretch. Joe takes that as a yes. 

He repeats himself, starting with tugging gently at Nicky’s nipple with his teeth. This time it makes Nicky jerk underneath him and let out a garbled noise that turns breathy at the end, fingers clenching in Joe’s hair. Joe’s gentler then, interpreting Nicky’s body expertly, avoiding tipping this over into _too much_. After he licks away the pink on Nicky’s skin once more, Joe has to spend some time kissing him, stretching to get their mouths together. Nicky’s still rolling his hips up against him, grinding his cock into Joe with the same sloppy sensuality of their kiss. 

When Nicky’s breathing hard, one hand rubbing and pressing down against the dimples above Joe’s ass and the other twisted up in their bedsheets, Joe turns to bite at Nicky’s bicep. He doesn’t even have time to leave a mark before Nicky is gasping, “Yusuf, hayati, please, I need it.”

Joe could tease him by asking, but he already knows without any clarification that Nicky means his mouth. He kisses Nicky once in the center of his chest, a soothing gesture for both of them, and repositions himself lower. Joe moves slowly down his body because Nicky deserves to be treated like a precious thing, the most precious thing. Also, Joe doesn’t want him to come before he can get his mouth on him. 

With his head between Nicky’s strong thighs Joe gets distracted again, turning to bite one even as Nicky puts both hands back in his hair and says, “Yusuf.”

Joe lifts his head and his eyebrows, enjoying forming his mouth around “Nicolò?” almost as much as he’s enjoying having it on Nicky’s skin. 

“ _Please?_ ” Nicky says, properly begging. “Mark me after, please let me-“ 

He doesn’t finish his sentence because Joe gets a hand around his cock and presses his lips to the tip, kissing it chastely. Nicky tenses up, holds his breath, and stares down at him with dark eyes. Joe takes one last look at him and closes his eyes to focus on the feeling. 

He spends a while mindlessly making out with Nicky’s cock, getting it wet. He kisses the head, licking at Nicky’s slit and using his lips to spread the saliva, rubbing them hard against Nicky every time he pulls away to lick again. Nicky is as still as he can be, trying to let Joe enjoy himself, fingers clenching occasionally in Joe’s hair. 

“ _Please?_ ” Nicky says eventually, quiet, like he’s really trying not to interrupt but he might interrupt another way soon even if Joe doesn’t pick up the pace. 

Joe keeps his eyes closed and takes Nicky further into his mouth, slowly, until his lips meet his hand. He luxuriates in the way Nicky’s cock feels against his lips, stretching them, and sucks hard to pull off with a pop because he knows it will make Nicky tug on his hair and gasp. 

Joe loves it when he and Nicky can surprise each other but he loves this too, knowing exactly how to get Nicky off in a way that will make him shiver and curl his toes with pleasure. The predictability of blowing Nicky is soothing right now, the repetition of sliding up and down Nicky’s cock over and over feels so good. Joe doesn’t want it to end when he knows it’s about to; he’s aware of his lips and jaw and mouth in the most delicious way. 

“I’m-“ Nicky chokes out, sucking in a breath and clutching at Joe tighter. He’s swelling and coming before he manages to say the word, spilling into Joe’s mouth. Joe swallows, sucking at the head and working Nicky through it with his hand, long since used to the taste. He doesn’t pull off until Nicky puts a hand over Joe’s and twists his hips away, overstimulated. 

Only then does Joe open his eyes again, to take in the picture of Nicky sated, breathing hard. Joe imagines Nicky with the dark shape of his mouth scattered across his body and groans a mournful sound. It’s almost better that it’s not possible for them, Joe’s not sure how he’d get anything else done. He puts his mouth back on Nicky’s thighs before Nicky’s got his breathing back under control and delights in the way the first bite makes Nicky jerk and tremble. 

“Don’t you want to…” Nicky asks after a few minutes of Joe worshiping his thighs just as thoroughly as his neck. He trails off to raise one eyebrow in obvious implication. 

“Nicky,” Joe says, smiling big and bright, watching Nicky stare at how red his mouth is, “I’m nowhere near done with you. You haven’t even turned over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like something's unfinished, other times I feel like something's finished but I still have this feeling of _is this anything?_ This fic was a two for one but I physically cannot think or write about Joe's mouth anymore or I'll melt!! Title from Sucker by the Jonas Brothers, of course. 
> 
> This expanded edition is a gift for the lovely Poppy (even though she didn't take my bribe) but that in no way implies that she was the original prompter, I do not know who was and do not want to know.


End file.
